


Bezsilny

by Fireflies1226



Category: Thor (Movies)
Genre: Death, Sad Ending
Language: Polski
Status: Completed
Published: 2016-11-14
Updated: 2016-11-14
Packaged: 2018-08-31 00:35:44
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: Major Character Death
Chapters: 1
Words: 714
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/8555743
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Fireflies1226/pseuds/Fireflies1226
Summary: Akcja dzieje się w trakcie filmu Thor: Mroczny Świat. Loki dowiaduję się o śmierci Królowej.Nawet największy czarny charakter ma uczucia.





	

Kolejny przedmiot uderzył o ścianę. Wokół jego palców tańczyły zielone iskierki, kiedy ciskał kolejnymi meblami przez całą długość celi. Po dłuższej chwili nie wytrzymał już bezczynności. Podszedł do ściany i uderzył w nią pięścią. Huk rozniósł się po całym pomieszczeniu i nie wyszedł poza nie tylko dzięki magii. Zresztą, z zewnątrz i tak wszystko wyglądało nienagannie.

\- Przestań. - Loki usłyszał za sobą cichy głos. Odwrócił się. Przy białej kolumnie, łączącej dwa okna jego celi, stała Frigga. Jej blond włosy jak zwykle były schludnie spięte. Jej ramiona okrywała niebiesko szara suknia, której końce sięgały podłogi.

\- Cokolwiek się stało, to nie pomoże. - powiedziała równie spokojnie co przedtem. Loki ni na chwilę nie odwrócił wzroku. Na jego twarzy widniała chłodna maska obojętności, tylko jego uważne spojrzenie zdradzało zainteresowanie.

\- Co tu robisz? - wydawało mu się, że jego głos delikatnie drży. Spojrzenie Królowej było ciepłe i pełne troski. - Jesteś moim synem, Loki. Mam prawo odwiedzać własne dzieci.

\- Nie jestem twoim synem. - syknął Bóg Kłamstw - A ty nie jesteś moją matką.

Frigga cicho westchnęła. Zrobiła dwa kroki w przód, omijając przy tym rozbite meble. Loki drgnął nieznacznie, ale nie ruszył się ze swojego dotychczasowego miejsca. Królowa machnęła szybko dłonią, a kawałki krzesła wokół niej zaczęły się unosić i powoli sklejać w całość. Gdy utworzyły cały mebel, Frigga usiadła. Loki wciąż na nią patrzył.

\- Musisz sobie coś uświadomić. - kobieta cały czas mówiła tym samym ciepłym tonem - Mimo że tak naprawdę nie jesteśmy rodziną, to i tak cię kocham. I nie zmienisz tego. Thor, Ojciec i ja jesteśmy twoją rodziną. Przestań się tak zaciekle przed tym bronić. Dlaczego wciąż wybierasz ból i samotność, udając, że nie masz nikogo?

Przez chwilę jej pytanie zawisło w powietrzu. Loki miał wrażenie, jakby temperatura w celi spadła o kilka stopni. Jego oddech stawał się coraz płytszy, a oczy delikatnie się szkliły. W jego wnętrzu panował istny huragan. Chciał krzyczeć, ale nie mógł wypowiedzieć słowa. Chciał zrobić choć jeden krok, ale nie mógł się ruszyć. Chciał zniknąć, ale wciąż istniał.

Królowa nie patrzyła na niego oskarżająco, ale jej wzrok sugerował, że czeka na odpowiedź. Loki powoli się uspokajał. _Oddychaj_ , powtarzał, _spokojnie... panuj nad sytuacją_.

\- Bo ja nie mam nikogo. - gdy się odezwał, jego własne słowa wydawały mu się obce. Jakby ktoś powiedział je za niego, bo on sam nie miał siły, aby cokolwiek odpowiedzieć.

\- Przecież masz mnie... - powiedziała jeszcze ciszej niż poprzednio i wstała z krzesła. Podeszła do Lokiego i wyciągnęła rękę, żeby go dotknąć. Bóg odsunął się i skulił, obejmując się obiema rękami swój tors. Wzrok Królowej był jeszcze bardziej zmartwiony.

\- Nie... - jego głos delikatnie załamał się na końcu, a z oczu popłynęły łzy - Ciebie też już nie mam...

Frigga podeszło i objęła go. Spodziewał się, że nic nie poczuje. Że jej ciało zniknie, zanim go dotknie. Jednak wciąż tu była. Ułożył swoją głowę na jej ramieniu i objął ją. Już nie hamował łez, które kapały na szarą część sukienki. Stracił nad sobą panowanie.

Stali tak dłuższą chwilę. Frigga gładziła delikatnie syna po plecach bez słowa. Loki powoli uspokoił swój oddech i odsunął się od Królowej. Spojrzał jej w oczy. Tak samo piękne jak w tamtej chwili. W chwili, kiedy po raz ostatni widział ją żywą.

\- Żałuję, nie mogłem nic zrobić...

\- Nie myśl o tym. - powiedziała Frigga ciepłym tonem lekko się uśmiechając - Zawsze będę tutaj. - dotknęła palcem jego piersi.

Loki parsknął śmiechem, ale jego wzrok pozostał smutny. Frigga otarła ostatnią łzę jaka była na jego policzku. Mógłby przysiąc, że to prawda. Że jego matka stoi tu przed nim. Żywa. To wszystko jest takie realne.

Po chwili Królowa zaczęła znikać. Tak jak poprzednim razem. Tylko teraz już na zawsze.

Dopiero po jakiejś minucie Loki opuścił ręce i przestał się wpatrywać w miejsce, gdzie było krzesło, stworzone przez Królową. Zamiast niego były jego części. Został sam chaos. Tak jak w jego życiu.

Bóg cofnął się o parę kroków. Gdy dotknął ściany, powoli się po niej osunął. Nie umiał już płakać. Wszystkie łzy zostały wylane.

Słysząc, że ktoś się zbliża, stworzył na szybko iluzję. Ciężkie kroki wskazywały na Thora. _Thor, Ojciec i ja jesteśmy twoją rodziną. Przestań się tak zaciekle przed tym bronić_. Słowa jego matki... a tak właściwie jego słowa w jej ustach. Ona nigdy czegoś takiego nie powiedziała.

Słuch go nie myli. Przed celą zjawia się Thor. Loki-iluzja podchodzi do okna.

-Po tak długim czasie przychodzisz mnie odwiedzić...


End file.
